Le mariage d'une autre
by Mamzel'lvl
Summary: Aujourd'hui l'homme qu'elle aime se marie mais ce n'est pas avec elle .HGHP


Aujourd'hui c'est son jour . Aprés des années d'amour enfin , il va se marier avec celle qui occupe ses nuits , qui monopolise son sourire et son coeur et ce n'est pas moi . Ma robe rose pâle pleine de froufrous me donne l'air d'un morceau de guimauve mais cette pensée ne me fait pas sourire , plus rien ne pourra plus jamais me faire sourire . Aujourd'hui , il lui appartiendra et pourtant c'est moi qui était là .

On frappe a la porte et c'est mon coeur qui résonne .C'est lui . Son costume lui va a ravir et pourtant il semble si sérieu , si solennel .

-Tu es sublime dans cette robe .

-Arrête ! Je ressemble a un énorme morceau de guimauve , tu crois que je m'en rends pas compte ? Dis-je dépitée .

Il rit , c'est vrai que le bienséance voudrait que je le remercie pour ce compliment qu'il ne pensait pas réellement mais qu'est ce que dit la bienséance sur les idiotes amoureuses de leur meilleur ami fiancé a une autre ? Rien probablement , il n'y a plus rien a dire de toute façon .

-Pas trop nerveux ? Tu vas réussir a te marier sans t'évanouir ?

-Il vaudrait mieux , sinon Gin me tue , sinon tout les Weasley me tuent et comme il y en a plus d'une centaine dans la salle j'ai interet a faire attention . D'ailleurs tu m'as l'air presque aussi tendue que moi . Tu es sure que tout va bien ,tu es vraiment pâle . Dit-il avec un air inquiet .

-Harry , je vais passer seule dans une allée sous les regards de plus de 200 personnes dans une robe inconfortable , rose et gonflée qui me donne l'air d'une barbe a papa , comment devrais je aller ?

-Je croyais que c'était de la guimauve ? Réplique t-il en plaisantant . Ne t'inquiétes pas , de toute façon tout le monde aura le regard braqué sur Gin.

Evidemment , tout le monde a toujours le regard braqué sur elle . Et pourtant c'était moi qui était là , depuis le début c'était moi .

-C'est vrai , je suis bête , ils m'oublieront tous moi et ma robe dès l'instant ou la future madame Potter arrivera dans l'allée . Je réplique avec une tentative raté de sourire .

Il a raison , jamais mon rôle de figurante n'a été aussi flagrant . Et pourtant c'est moi qui étais là .J'ai envie de partir , de m'enfuir en pleurant mais a la place sort de ma bouche :

-Il doit être l'heure non ?

-Non , il nous reste encore une bonne heure avant que tout soit en place .

Silence , c'est tout ce qu'il reste entre nous depuis quelques temps , depuis bien longtemps . Les regards complices ont disparus le jour où la tristesse les a envahis et en a chassé toute trace du bonheur passé . Parfois il n'y a rien a faire ,aucun mot , aucun geste ne peut défaire ce qui a été fait,ce qui n'a pas été fait . J'étais là , juste devant lui et pourtant il a fallu qu'il courre après cette gamine qui fuit au moindre problème , cette gamine qui lui complique la vie et qui le culpabilise de ne jamais mettre la table quand il sauve le monde .Alors que moi j'étais là .

-C'est mon mariage mais c'est toi qui a l'air la plus pensive que vont penser les gens s'ils voient ça ?! Dit-il en rigolant .Sérieusement Hermy , je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche , dis moi ce qu'il se passe .

Il a raison , il y a quelque chose qui cloche mais est-ce moi , est-ce son mariage ou est-ce simplement cette situation ? Je n'aurais jamais du venir , j'aurais trouvé une excuse , n'importe quoi , n'importe quoi plutot que de m'infliger cette épreuve .

-J'espére que ce n'est pas a cause de ce Ron a dit hier . Continue t-il en se rapprochant de moi et en posant sa main sur mon épaule , loin de se douter de l'effet que ça a sur moi . Tu sais qu'il n'a jamais été très doué avec les mots et puis ...

-Je vais partir Harry . Je pars en Australie .

Je ne voulais pas le dire , non , pas le jour de son mariage mais les mots sont sortis , peut-être pour me soulager de ces mots qui pesaient tant ou peut-être pour le détruire comme il me détruit aujourd'hui .

-Comment ça tu pars ? Mais , quand ? Et pourquoi ?Enfin, Hermione ?!

-Je suis dèsolé Harry, je ne voulais pas te le dire , pas comme ça , pas le jour de ton mariage je suis dèsolé .

Des coups a la porte mettent fin a cette discussion et nous plongent a nouveau dans le silence , ce silence froid qui me transperce .Ron entre , me complimente sur ma tenue immonde et ressort accompagné d'Harry . Ils doivent aller planter la tente , l'immense tente blanche sous laquelle il va se marier dans moins d'une heure , parce qu'aujourd'hui il va l'épouser .

Je regarde les gens s'installer dans l'allée . Tout le monde est là , ils sont tous venu voir le héros , le survivant épouser la fille Weasley . Un sourire éclatant s'est greffé sur le visage de Molly Weasley et elle en gratifie toutes les personnes autour d'elle a un kilomètre a la ronde . Ils rayonnent , rient et parlent fort , tous , même Ron . Harry ne lui a probablement rien dit encore , on ne dit jamais rien qui pourrait blesser le petit Ronnie, c'est une régle implicite que chacun connait . Ca y est , ils se sont tous enfin assis , la musique commence c'est a moi de faire mon entrée , de lui ouvrir le passage comme toujours . Je m'avance dans l'allée couverte de pétales comme un zombie , Molly commence a pleurer , un cousin Weasley me déshabille des yeux . Et pourtant c'est moi qui étais là . Je remarque qu'Harry me fixe ,d'un regard dur qui fait manquer un battement a mon coeur et me donne envie de pleurer . Ron regarde Harry , puis moi et comprend enfin ,après des années de doute. La musique change , j'arrive a l'autel et me met comme prévu a droite face au deux hommes de ma vie . Tout le monde se retourne , elle arrive dans sa robe blanche au bras de son père . Sa robe lui va a ravir , elle lui donne un air enfantin mais cette vision n'arrive pas a me détendre . Elle est entrain de se marier a l'homme que j'aime . Ginny me tend son bouquet et lance un regard tendre a son futur époux . Le prêtre parle , il parle beaucoup mais je n'entend pas , le regard d'incompréhension de Ron me brûle le visage . Je sens qu'il s'interroge , qu'il s'énerve de mon impassabilité , j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise . Il la fait . Un son sort de sa bouche , il dit qu'il n'est pas d'accord . Molly se lève de son siège , folle de rage . Il me regarde , il regarde Harry a la recherche d'un soutient que je n'ai pas la force de lui donner puis finit par gromeler et se taire . Le cauchemar peut reprendre .

-Je vous déclare unis par les liens magiques et irrémédiables du mariage .

Une larme silencieuse coule sur ma joue ,heureusement bien plus discréte que les hurlements et les sanglots de la mère de la mariée . C'est finit . Les mariés partent serrer des mains et se faire féliciter par la centaine de convives mais je ne peux que rester plantée a coté de l'autel , pétrifiée .

-Hermione ... Tente Ron d'une voix brisée avant de finalement me prendre dans ses bras . Si j'avais su . Finit-il par dire .

-Ne dis rien Ron ,s'il te plait .Je murmure contre son épaule .

-Mais , Hermione . . . Comment ?Je veux dire . . .

-Je vais partir .Quand la fête sera finie et qu'ils seront en Lune de Miel je quitterais l'Angleterre .

Mes mots le bloquent littéralement mais il n'objecte pas ,c'est la meilleure solution et ce pour la simple raison qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre .

-Tu me donneras très vite ton adresse pour que je vienne te voir hein ?

-Bien sur . Maintenant va faire la fête avec tout tes cousins , ta petite soeur se marie aujourd'hui , c'est un grand jour !Dis-je en ravalant mes larmes .

Sans aucun doute c'est un grand jour , celui ou je renonce , celui ou je dépose les armes et que je lui laisse le champ libre .Aujourd'hui elle a gagné et une fois encore sans même s'être battue .Pourtant depuis le début c'est moi qui étais là .


End file.
